


A Little Bit Closer

by Wreck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: “Well, what do you want to do then?”“I don’t know. I mean, the alphas are away and it feels like we should take advantage of it somehow,” Erica explained. “What do you normally do when you have the house to yourself?”“Well, that’s not something that happens all that much,” Isaac said.“Right, so when it does, what does, don’t you do something you wouldn’t normally do? Whenever I get the house to myself, I eat popcorn for dinner while watching a bad movie. Or I drink wolfsbane wine and dance around the house in my underwear.”





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Erica/Isaac square on my Teen Wolf Kink Bingo card. This was a little different for me, but it was fun to write. 
> 
> this has not been beta'd. all mistakes are mine.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_   
_All I want to know is_   
_Can you come a little closer?_

\--Closer, Tegan and Sara

* * *

 

It was one of those long, hot summer evenings after a long, hot summer’s day where nothing much had happened. They were sprawled across Isaac’s bed in his room in the Hale house: Erica on her stomach with her head towards the foot of the bed, feet in the air, and Isaac propped up against the headboard. They were half watching whatever movie had started on Netflix after the first movie had ended, but they were mostly just playing with their phones.

Eventually Erica dropped her phone, rolled on to her back, and shoved her feet into Isaac’s lap, poking him with her toes.

“I’m bored,” she declared.

“Bored is nice for a change,” Isaac replied without looking up from his phone.

Erica huffed out a breath in annoyance. “You know what I mean. I’m not looking to, like, run for my life or anything. But there’s got to be something going on. Where is everyone?”

Isaac set his phone down and raised his hand to count off his fingers, “Derek took Scott to some alpha retreat thing; Stiles went with Lydia to some conference she’s presenting at in New York; Kira and Allison are running that training camp with her dad; Boyd has to work,” he paused, looking down at the four fingers he was already holding up. “Oh, and Jackson won’t come within 50 yards of us without Lydia around to keep him in line, so…”

“And here we are,” Erica said, spreading her arms in the air and then letting them flop down dramatically.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Weren’t you invited to go with Kira and Allison?”

“...maybe…”

“And didn’t you say that the trip sounded about as fun as a bikini wax?”

Erica rolled back over and pushed herself up to her knees, shuffled forward and collapsed back down next to Isaac, against the headboard.

“What about you?” She asked. “Why aren’t you off with Scott and Derek?”

“Oh, did I magically become an alpha overnight? Quick check my eyes,” Isaac demanded, opening his eyes comedically wide and staring at Erica. She rolled her eyes and pointedly stared at her chipped nail polish. “I dunno,” he continued, “I thought it would be nice to just hang out with you and Boyd since we don’t get to do that all that often.”

“Wow, way to make me feel bad,” Erica said, swatting him on the arm. “Plus you failed to mention this to Boyd before he picked up the extra shifts.”

“And then there were two,” Isaac said, nudging Erica with his shoulder.

She laughed softly for a moment before picking up her phone again, staring at it for a second, then dropping it on the bed again. “But I am still bored,” she said again.

“We could put on a different movie,” Isaac suggested.

“Pass.”

“Well, what do you want to do then?”

“I don’t know. I mean, the alphas are away and it feels like we should take advantage of it somehow,” Erica explained. “What do you normally do when you have the house to yourself?”

“Well, that’s not something that happens all that much,” Isaac said.

“Right, so when it does, what does, don’t you do something you wouldn’t normally do? Whenever I get the house to myself, I eat popcorn for dinner while watching a bad movie. Or I drink wolfsbane wine and dance around the house in my underwear.”

“So, you turn into a cliché?”

“Why what do you do?”

“I mostly just jerk off,” Isaac said with a shrug.

“Oh, and I’m the cliché,” she snarked. Then she paused and considered Isaac for a long moment. “But, yeah, ok. Let’s do that,” she said finally.

Isaac blinked. “What?”

“Let’s jerk off. Together.”

“But––” Isaac started, but Erica was already shimmying out of her shorts.

“But what?”

“What about you and Boyd? Don’t you have a thing for Boyd?”

Erica paused, her shirt halfway pulled over her head and huffed. “Yeah, obviously, I have a thing for Boyd. Everyone knows I have a thing for Boyd except for Boyd. So, until he figures it out… Look, this doesn’t have to be a big thing. You’re cute, I’m cute, let’s just get ourselves off next to each other.”

Isaac considered for a moment, then seemed to realize that Erica was now in mostly naked, so he scrambled to pull his shirt over his head. He moved down on the bed, so that he and Erica were at the same level, then he turned his head to face her.

“Have you ever done this with someone else before?” he asked.

“I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you’re asking,” she said.

“I mean this,” he clarified, gesturing between the two of them.

“Oh, yeah, no. Not exactly this,” she admitted. Then she smirked, “But it’s always sounded fun.”

“Yeah,” Isaac agreed, sliding his hand over his hardening cock through his boxers as he took in the sight of Eric in just her bra and panties.

She gave him a slow, predatory grin. “Have you?”

“I’m not a virgin either,” Isaac said.

Erica shot him a look. “You know what I mean.”

Isaac blushed slightly. “Oh, um, not with a girl.”

Erica froze, fingers hooked in her panties, ready to pull them down. “Damn,” she breathed. “Wow, that just opened up a whole new set of fantasies… Obviously you and Allison fucked, but who else have you hooked up with?”

Isaac flushed, but didn’t say anything.

“Oh my god, it’s Scott, isn’t it?” Erica asked as she lifted her hips and finally finished sliding down her panties. “You and Scott have totally hooked up. God that’s hot,” she added, dragging her fingers slowly back up her body.

“Is it?” Isaac asked softly.

“Fuck yeah.”

“I mean, we haven’t really hooked up. We just jerked off together next to each other a few times.”

Erica moaned, “Still hot.” She looked over at Isaac and sat up, unclasping her bra. “Are you taking those off, or what?” she asked, gesturing to his tented boxers, before tossing her bra off the bed.

“Fuck,” Isaac said, taking in Erica’s fully naked body, and finally pulling off his boxers.

Erica collapsed back down next to him, slid her left hand up to her nipple and her right trailed back down through her light pubic hair. Isaac watched her and gripped his cock tightly, squeezing more than stroking.

They both lay in near silence for a few minutes, without really even looking at each other, the only noise the slick sounds of their own hands. After a moment, Isaac pushed himself up and onto his knees, looking down at Erica.

“Show me how you touch yourself,” he requested. “I want to see what makes you feel good.”

Erica smirked and spread her legs wider, letting Isaac get a full few of her fingers circling her clit and dipping inside every now and then. Isaac leaned back on his heels and began to stroke his cock.

“What do you think about when you get yourself off,” Erica asked, slightly above a whisper, looking up into Isaac’s eyes. “Do you think of Allison?”

“Yeah,” Isaac breathed.

“And Scott?”

He blushed again and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Do you think of being with both of them together?”

Isaac groaned and stroked faster.

“God, I think about what it would be like to fuck Allison all the time,” Erica said with a smirk. “I could eat her pussy for hours.”

“Fuck,” Isaac gasped and pulled his hand away from himself, taking a deep calming breath.

“I’ve thought about what it would be like to hook up with pretty much the whole pack,” she confessed, biting her lip and looking up at Isaac.

Isaac looked down at her with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Oh god yeah,” Erica continued with a moan and pink tinges blossoming on her cheekbones.

“LIke who?” Isaac pressed.

“I bet Lydia is so dirty in bed. And I would give anything to sit on Derek’s face.”

“Yeah?” Isaac asked, encouraging her to continue.

“Have you ever thought about what Stiles could do with that mouth of his?” Erica asked, breathless. “That boy was made for sucking dick.”

Isaac moaned in agreement and moved his hand back to his cock, stroking himself again.

“And Boyd?” Isaac prompted, but Erica just shook her head.

“Tell me about your fantasies,” she said instead. “Do you think of fucking Allison or fucking Scott?” Erica nearly whispered, continuing to rub her clit rhythmically.

Isaac gasped out a “fuck” and Erica grinned and pressed on, “Or do you think about fucking Allison while Scott fucks you?”

“I...I…” Isaac stammered, hand speeding up, and breathing heavily. “I’ve thought about you,” he said finally, instead of answering Erica’s actual question. “I’ve thought about you sucking my cock while Boyd takes you from behind. I’ve thought about us both coming all over you.”

“Fuck,” Erica gasped.

“I’m now thinking about you going down on Allison as I watch and…” he started again, but trailed off.

“And?” she repeated desperately, fingers rubbing faster and faster.

“I’m thinking about you going down on Allison…” he paused and moan before gasping out, “while Scott fucks me.”

And with that Isaac shuttered and came in his own fist.

Erica watched him catch his breath, still kneeling above her, face flushed and eyes closed in please. She could smell a hit of embarrassment on him, and that just wouldn’t do.

“That was so fucking hot,” she said, dipping her fingers inside herself once again. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Isaac opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Erica. “Yeah?” he asked shyly.

“Yes,” she said firmly, then grinned slowly. “Keep talking,” she said, voice nearly desperate.

So Isaac did. He lay down next to her and whispered all the things that he would never say out loud; not to the pack, not even to himself.

And as he spoke, Erica rubbed herself faster and faster, letting out tiny gasps as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. After a minute or so, she shot her arm out and dug her nails into Isaac’s arm as she arched back and let out a half moan half gasp before collapsing back on the bed.

“Commere,” she mumbled, holding out her arms, now sleepy and satiated.

Isaac shifted towards her on the bed leaving a few inches of space between them, but she shimmied forward and licked into his mouth. He kissed her back. It was kind of weird to be making out now, after the fact, but Isaac pulled her close and she melted into him.

“That was fun,” she said a while later, pulling away and stretching out on the bed like a cat.

“Yeah,” he agreed, determined not to make things awkward.

“We should do it again sometime,” she said, looking over at him out of the corner of her eye, mischief glinting in the fading light. “Maybe do more? Maybe with some other people?”

A wide grin split Isaac’s face. “Yeah,” he agreed again, this time more confident. “Yeah, we should.”


End file.
